


Starlight

by AFanOfFandoms



Series: The bird hath passed [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Fluff, I hope you're ready cos I ain't!, I no longer know what this would be considered so just enjoy my ramble about logan rambling, I'm writing a series, M/M, My First Fanfic, Stars, ask me questions in the comments if you like!, believe me when I say I have plans for this gang, catch me realising a drabble is only 100 words, death mention, no actual death happens but just in case, oh how could i forget the context, tbh this is more a drabble than a fic, you ever write a fic just to get to one specific scene?, you might inspire a new drabble or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFanOfFandoms/pseuds/AFanOfFandoms
Summary: A little long drabble to mark the beginning of this series. Just a little fluff. Patton and Logan under the sky.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The bird hath passed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107677
Kudos: 6





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I first saw it but there's a warning system where you do general warnings at the top and then,at the bottom notes, those warnings are expanded to see how they apply. I'm gonna try and do that! If you need any warnings added or want to follow this series but have a bit of a unique trigger, just let me know and that can be arranged!
> 
> ~Warnings~  
> Death mention

When Patton realised he was in love, it probably came at the best possible time. He and Logan had been stargazing. Logan was attempting to find some sort of stream between his thoughts as he talked about the stars. He’d talk a bit about a fact, pause, and then start talking about another. Patton didn’t mind, just… trying his darndest to absorb all the info he was being given.

“Stars take millions of years to form but then they take millions more to die.”

He wasn’t looking at the stars anymore. He was staring at Logan and had been for a while. He just couldn’t find it in him to look away.

“The common idea that all the stars we see are already dead is actually quite false. It takes much, much longer for a star to die. We are actually just looking at its past. Only some of them are dead. Most are only dying.”

Patton reached out and gently linked their hands. Logan didn’t even falter in what he was saying, used to Patton being overly physical with his affection.

“In fact, I’d say all of them are dying. If we are not being born and growing then we are dying. The stars are the same. They become stars and immediately begin to burn themselves up and die. It is only a matter of time and one day our sun shall do the same. We will most certainly be long gone by that point.”

Logan pauses, a much shorter gap than last time. Patton can see the sky’s reflection in his glasses. It’s honestly quite cloudy and you can’t see too many stars tonight. It will probably start raining soon. Patton hopes it won’t. He wants to stay like this forever. They go back to the dorms and they will separate. Patton won’t see Logan until the next morning. He doesn’t want that. He wants to stay until sunrise.

“It is predicted to happen in about 7 or 8 billion years. It will run out of hydrogen and the sun will expand, larger than you could ever think. It will engulf many of the planets in our solar system, including the earth. It will continue like that for around a billion years as a red giant. The outer core would deplete, and everything left would fuse and get drawn in, becoming a white dwarf. After that, we cannot know for sure.”

Patton shifts, moving closer to lean his head on Logan’s shoulder and making him quiet down for a moment in his stream of star facts. Logan finally looks away from the skies and meets Patton’s eyes. There is quiet from the pair. Nothing but the quiet wailing of the wind and a dog barking a street or two over. To Patton, this feels perfect.

“I like…” Patton’s words get caught in his throat. He can’t do it now. It may be perfect but it’ll be the first perfect time of many. Logan’s gaze is too intense now. He simply can’t. He shifts closer and breaks the eye contact. “… hearing you talk about space and stars, Lolo.”

Patton doesn’t see how Logan’s lip quirks and his eyes soften. He only spots the quiet pause before Logan looks back up at the sky and tries to think of more facts Patton might not know despite how many times they’ve done this.

However, around a month later, after another perfect moment and a quiet confession under a much darker sky, Logan calls Patton ‘starlight’. And Patton feels like he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Expanded Warnings~  
> Death Mention - Logan rambles for the majority of the drabble about stars dying, there is a brief comment about anything living is constantly dying and then mention of the sun expanding but being dead before that happens
> 
> Hope you enjoyed gang! As will always be my policy, let me know if you need any tags/warnings added, constructive criticism is always appreciated and I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
